The Innocence Of A Rabbit
by emoyaoi69
Summary: It may be christmas, but that doesn't mean it's a happy time of year for Momiji... or is it?  RapeFic


**Summery: **It might be Christmas but that doesn't mean that its a happy time for Momiji, or is it?

**Warnings: **YAOI, SHOTA, SHOTA RAPE, MALE/MALE SEX, ADULT/MINOR SEX, LANGUAGE

**Disclaimer: **Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. But Kazuki is mine.

A/N: This is the first non-con fic I've done. But I've read enough of them and I hope mine is as good as them.

Right, this was actually going to be HaruMomiji, but...i like Hatori better so I changed it to HatoriMomiji...I mean, come on, who wouldn't like getting a full body check-up by Dr. Hatori Sohma...i know I wouldn't mind it.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

change of scene 

**The Innocence Of A Rabbit**

Snow covered everything. The roads. The stores. The snow was absolutely everywhere. Japan was having a bad snow storm this year. But it had calm down for a while, so fifteen year old Momiji Sohma decided to go out and get the gifts he had wanted to get for the people he loved.

It was getting late, but Momiji still hadn't come back. Everyone was starting to get worried, _especially_ Hatori. Though, wouldn't you be if a sweet, trusting, vulnerable, fifteen year old cutie was out all alone...Any pervert could take advantage of him. Coming to that conclusion, Hatori suggested that they all go to find the little rabbit.

Tohru and Yuki went to the building that Momiji's father owned. Shigure and Hatori went to the Sohma Estate. Kyo went to the school. And Haru went any he could think of, any place that the blond might have gone to.

'_Um...I think I took a wrong turn, I don't remember coming this way.'_ Momiji thought as he found himself wondering through the park.

He looked around, finding the park completely deserted apart from one person. Momiji walked a bit closer to the dark figure, hoping to see what the person looked like.

The man sitting on the bench heard footsteps, looking up to see who was disturbing him so late at night."What do ya' wan-" the man was going to ask, but as he looked up, he saw a young teenage boy, but not just any teenage boy...his _victim._.

"Excuse me sir?" Momiji asked, politely."Could you help me please?"

The man looked at Momiji for head to toe. And decided that he would get him. " Of course I can help you. What do you need?" the man said, hiding his smirk behind his question. Getting up and placing the can of beer he had onto the bench without letting Momiji see it.

" I need directions...I sorta got lost." Momiji said with a cute smile.

"So, what's you name, little boy?" the man asked as he walked next to Momiji as if he actually cared.

"Oh, its Momiji...Momiji Sohma. And I'm not a little boy, I'm fifteen." he corrected. Momiji then looked at the man and what he was wearing. The man was of average height, in his early twentys, and he had dark brown hair. He wore an old pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. There was nothing about the man that was out of the ordinary.

"Sorry, my mistake," the man said. " I'm Kazuki. So, Momiji was it? Why are you out here, all alone? Don't you know that anything could happen to you." he said, pretending to be interested in Momiji's welfare.

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that." Momiji said, suddenly upset that he made the man cross.

He smirked. "Thats okay, kid. You found me and I'll help," The man wrapped his arm around Momiji, his hand resting on the shoulder furthest away from him. "I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you, Momiji." This was going great. Momiji was playing right into his hands. This was going to be the easiest catch Kazuki had ever had...And Kazuki had had _a lot._

'_Where in the world are you, Momiji?' _Hatori thought.

He and Shigure had looked in every room, garden, and hide-out in the Sohma Estate... finding nothing. Everybody else hadn't found him either.

"Ah, for gods sake...! This is useless. We have six people looking for him, looking everywhere that he would go, and we haven't found him." Hatori almost yelled.

"Hatori, calm down. We'll find him." Shigure reassured his cousin, placing his hand on Hatori's shoulder. "Just...calm down."

"You're right...I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sure we'll find him. " Hatori said and carried on walking, knowing full well that Shigure didn't believe him. Because, even Hatori didn't believe the last five words that he had just told Shigure.

'_Oh, Ha'ri...You care so much for Momiji, more then anybody but us would ever know. I just hope we find him, so that you can tell him how you feel.' _Shigure thought, following his cousin.

Yes, Hatori did care for Momiji He cared for Momiji even more then he cared for Kana. As a cousin. As a friend. And as something... _more. _Yes, Hatori Sohma was _in love_ with his younger cousin. He loved everything about Momiji. He loved what Momiji represented- Happiness. Gentleness. Innocence. When Hatori done check-ups on Momiji, the thoughts that traveled through his head were completely and utterly sinful. Thoughts that consisted of throwing Momiji down onto the table and giving him an _anal probe._ He had told Shigure about his feelings for the rabbit about six months ago, knowing that Shigure wouldn't judge him for it. He wouldn't judge him on the fact that he and Momiji were both male. That Hatori finally told him that he was gay. That Hatori was in love with a close family member. Or the fact that there was a twelve year age difference between Hatori and Momiji.

And if they couldn't find him, Hatori would never forgive himself.

It was getting really late now, it was gone eleven. Momiji should have been home three hours ago, not wandering around the park while trying to get directions. But, unfortunately, it happened.

"Umm...excuse me, Kazuki?"

"Yes, what is it? Do you need to rest?" The man, Kazuki, asked with false politeness. They had been wandering around for about an hour now, but in that hour, they never even left the park.

Wanting to gain Momiji's trust, Kazuki asked various questions. Offered to get Momiji something to eat. Even asking him if he wanted to be picked up, Instead of walking. But all of those things weren't out of friendliness. No, far from it. By doing all of that, Kazuki was getting the trust that he needed from the Sohma, in order to get what he wants. To take the innocence of the, far to trusting for he's own good, blond teen.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just...I just wanna go home." Momiji said while casting his head down, hiding the tears that threated to fall.

'_Perfect.' _Kazuki thought, evilly. Pulling Momiji closer to him, wrapping his other arm around him, into a hug. "Its okay, Momiji. I said that I would help you, and I am." Then out of nowhere, Kazuki pulled Momiji onto an alley that was just outside of the park and pushed him onto the cold floor. Then straddled Momiji, proceeding to strip him.

"No! Stop it!...Please!" Momiji yelled, not knowing what to do in this situation. But knowing that he didn't like want Kazuki was doing.

Kazuki had pulled most of Momiji's clothes, all that was left on him were his underwear. "My, my, my, Momiji...Aren't you a cute little boy." Kazuki ran his hand down Momiji's chest, to the hem of his pants.

Momiji stayed silent; hoping that if he didn't say anything, kazuki wouldn't do anything.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything!" Not getting a reply from Momiji. Kazuki grabbed Momiji's short, and violently pulled then all the way off of the little rabbit.

Momiji was now lying on a stone cold floor, naked and helpless, in front of the person who he thought was helping him. He then felt Kazuki stroke his inner thigh, right next to his entrance. He tensed incredibly, when Kazuki put one of his fingers slightly over it.

"NO!!!" Momiji threw his arms up, trying to push Kazuki away. After doing that, half of himself wish he hadn't. The look on Kazuki's face was so terrifying; it made your blood run cold.

"You little bastard!" He shouted, hitting Momiji back- handedly. Kazuki quickly unzipped his trousers, releasing his hard erection. "Now, I'm going to teach you that you shouldn't go around at night asking for help, you never know what could happen." Smirking, Kazuki thrusted into Momiji's virgin entrance, _extremely _violently.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Momiji immediately burst into tears. It was the worst pain he has ever felt.

'_God...it feels like I'm being ripped in two.' _He thought.

Kazuki chuckled, "Aw...What's the matter? Does it hurt?" he mocked. He pushed in harder and harder every time. Loving what Momiji was soing as he tore the virgin's insides.

"Shigure... did you hear that?" Hatori asked, stopping where he was.

"Yeah, I did." He said,stopping next to his cousin. "What do you suppose it was?"

"I don't know...but I didn't like the sound of it." Hatori said, running off in the direction of the scream. And Shigure followed after him.

Kazuki pushed into Momiji mercilessly. He had hit Momiji a couple more times, when he had tried to scream out for help.

"Well, little boy. What do you think? Are you enjoying your first ti-"

"HEY! Get your filthy hands off of him!" Kazuki heard, stopping in both his sentence and his thrusts. And looked around, to see who had found him.

There, stood Hatori and Shigure, both looking _extremely _angry.

"Hey, you two wanna join in on the fun?" Kazuki laughed, as he started to pushed into Momiji again.

"AHHHH...Stop, please." Momiji cried, feeling like his body was about to break.

At the moment, something in Hatori snapped. He had _never _felt like killing someone so badly in his life. Not even when Akito made him blind in his left eye, and made him erase Kana's memory. No. Now, was different. Now; if Shigure wasn't standing right next to me, or if the man wasn't still in Momiji...Hatori would have killed him in that very spot.

"You bastard..."

"What?" Kazuki asked, looking up at Hatori.

"You complete bastard!!!" Hatori shouted. Running up to Kazuki; his fist clenched, ready to punch him. "How dare you do that to him! How dare you even touch him!" Hatori smacked Kazuki right in the jaw; maybe even breaking it, because he hit him so hard. Then Hatori pulled Kazuki out of Momiji, who had passed out from screaming, and trying to get Kazuki off of him

Hatori threw Kazuki against the wall, and started to hit him continuously. Shigure quickly went over to them, stopping Hatori. "Ha'ri, stop. You already knocked him out." They both looked down to the floor; where Kazuki, indeed was, passed out. "Go and take Momiji back to the house. Go get him cleaned up."

Looking back to where Momiji was, Hatori felt like crying. Momiji was lying on the floor, shivering and unconscious, one of his cheeks bruised, and both dry and fresh blood over his body.

Hatori walked over to Momiji; taking off his suit jacket, and placing it over Momiji. Picking him up, he started to walk back to the house.

When arriving back home; Hatori went straight to his room, making sure no one saw him.

He laid Momiji onto the doctors table, he had in his room. Grabbing the equipment that me needed, Hatori went back to Momiji's side. Hatori began cleaning the cuts and grazes, including the blood on Momiji's thighs, that was on Momiji's body. Once he was done with that, Hatori gently placed a damp cloth over Momiji's torn flesh. But pulling it away when he heard Momiji scream out in pure pain. Hatori looked up at Momiji, who already had tears falling down his face.

'_Oh, god, no...No, please. No more' Momiji thought until he opened his eyes._

"Ha...Hatori?" Momiji whispered.

"Good, your awake. I thought was going to have to wake you up myself." He said, putting the cloth back where it was.

"Oww...Hatori, don't.!" Momiji whimpered.

"Momiji, I have to. I have to clean it, you don't want to get an infection."

After cleaning Momiji, Hatori found a shirt for Momiji to put on. He picked Momiji up, taking him to the futon. '_There is no way I'm going to let him out of my sight; not tonight, not ever.' _Hatori thought, as he went to put the rabbit onto the futon. But was unable to.

"Momiji, what are you doing?" Momiji had put his arms around Hatori neck, not wanting Hatori to put him down.

"I want to stay with Hatori. I want to stay in Hatori's arms. I want to feel save. And I feel save in Hatori's arms." Momiji said, quietly. But Momiji said the next sentence, even quieter.

"I want Hatori to fuck me."

_'What?!' _Hatori was surprised. '_He wants me to fuck him? But...why?'_

"Momiji...You've had a horrible night. You don't know what your saying. Just go to sle-"

"No! I do know what I'm saying. I want you to take me. I want to forget about _him_. I want to feel you inside of me. Hatori...i love you." Momiji sobbed, hiding his pink-tinted face in Hatori's neck.

'_Did...Did he just say that he loves me?'_

Hatori put Momiji onto the futon, and getting onto the bed, leaning over the blond boy. Hatori didn't know why he did these, but it just felt so right. Hatori then began undoing his shirt, pulling it off after. He put his hand under one of the pillows, and pulled out a white tube.

"Momiji, I love you. I've loved you. I have for a couple of years, now. When I saw you in the alley, I felt my blood run stone cold. How _anyone _could do _anything like that _to someone like you, is beyond me. Momiji, I want to make love to you, I really want to. But your not in any condition to do stuff like that. But, if you want to, we can wait until your really ready."

"Hatori, I _am _really ready. For about a year, I've always wanted you to be my first time. And now that your job, if you will, was taken from you. So, please, Hatori. Will you take me, and make me your's?"

Finally giving in, Hatori lifted Momiji's chin up. "Of course, I'll make you mine." He then bent his head down, placing his lips onto Momiji's. Momiji slightly opened his mouth to let out a small moan, but surprisingly felt Hatori's tongue enter his mouth. And moaned even louder. Hatori began running his tongue on the roof of Momiji's mouth, making Momiji shudder. He then touched Momiji's shy tongue, trying to coax him into joining Hatori's. Momiji's tongue shyly touched Hatori's, not sure as to what he was doing.

"Aww, so shy when getting your first kiss." Hatori teased, and begun licking the little rabbit's neck. "Should we continue?" Feeling Momiji nod, Hatori started nibbling on Momiji's neck.

"Ahh...Hatori." Momiji moaned, as Hatori nipped at his Adam's apple.

Hatori then focused his attention on the junction of Momiji's neck; biting, and sucking until there was a red mark. Going down a little lower, Hatori took one of Momiji's nipples into his mouth, and the other between his thumb and index finger.

To Hatori, they were sweet. They tasted as sweet as Momiji looked. Small, pink, and hard.

Leaving the hardened nipple that was in his mouth; Hatori licked down the center of Momiji's chest, dipping his tongue into Momiji's navel.

"Ha...Hatori." Momiji gasped.

Going lower, Hatori licked the underside of Momiji's hardening penis. Momiji moaned _extremely _loudly, as Hatori's tongue went over the major vein.

"Hatori...?"

"Don't worry, you're going to like it." Hatori put the head of Momiji's erection into his mouth; flicking his tongue over and around it, giving as much attention to the slit as possible. Hatori put his hand onto Momiji's hip, stopping him from thrusting to hard onto Hatori's mouth. He pushed his mouth lower; taking in the rest of Momiji's member, and so his nose buried into silky blond curls.

Momiji placed his hands over his face, hiding the red tint that was getting deeper every second. "Ah, Hatori! I c... can't---Ahhh." the blond came deep into Hatori's mouth. He swallowed all of it, pulling his mouth away from Momiji's softening dick.

Momiji's eyes started to become watery, "Hatori, I...I'm sorry. I did-didn't mean to."

Hatori leaned up; kissing Momiji, sharing the taste of the boy's essence. "You have got nothing to be sorry for, OK?" Hatori brought his hand down, caressing Momij's thigh. "We can stop, if you want?"

"No!...Erm, I mean..."

Hatori gave a genuine smile, "It's OK. Now..." Hatori unzipped his trousers, pulling out his rock hard cock. Momiji's eyes widened; Hatori was bigger then Kazuki, _way _bigger. "It's time for the best part. Give me your hand." he said, as he grabbed the lube.

Hatori rubbed some of the lube onto Momiji's hand. The blond was to nervous to; so Hatori took Momiji's shaking hand within his own, placing it onto his cock. Momiji tensed, keeping his hand dead still. Hatori chuckled at how innocent Momiji was, and began moving Momiji's hand, still holding it, up and down his length. Groaning as Momiji's small fingers were touching him.

Taking Momiji's hand off of himself before he cum; Hatori spread some onto his fingers, and gently placing one on Momiji's entrance. "Now...if this hurts to much, you must tell me, all right?"

Getting a nod from the younger male, Hatori pressed the first finger in. Hating the painful moan, when Momiji cried out. Hatori went to pull his finger out, leaned up, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"No...I'm OK, really."

After hearing what Momiji had said, Hatori carried on fingering him. Adding a second finger, and began a scissoring motion. Then adding a third and final finger; wanting to make sure not to hurt the rabbit as much as possible. Pulling his fingers out, Hatori positioned himself at Momiji's entrance. "Momiji, are you ready?"

Momiji nodded.

Hatori kissed Momiji, who opened his mouth, letting Hatori's tongue enter his mouth. Distracted by Hatori's tongue, Momiji forgot about where his older cousin's cock was, that was until he pushed through Momiji's tight muscles. The scream Momiji let out would have been heard by people in another room, if it wasn't for Hatori's mouth still on his. Hatori slowly pushed the rest of his cock into Momiji, being careful not push to fast, and being extremely careful not to hurt the blond rabbit.

"Ha-hatori...you can...can move." Momiji gasped.

And Hatori did just that. Pulling out, leaving only the head of his member in Momiji, Hatori pushed steadily back in. Getting fast and fast, deeper and deeper, every time. Enjoying the moans and gasps that were coming out of Momiji's mouth, telling Hatori that he was in pure bliss.

Hatori slid his hand in between their bodies, and onto Momiji's neglected member, stroking him. Momiji didn't last long after that, as he screamed his release, his body bursting into full blown convulsions, as Hatori groaned from above him, cumming inside him.

Hatori pulled out of Momiji, collapsing slightly over the smaller boy. "So, Momiji, did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Momiji said, breathlessly. "God, yes...It was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt."

Hatori smiled."You should go to sleep now." He said after Momiji yawned. "We can do it again in the morning, if you would like to" Momiji turned seven shades of red. Hatori laughed. "Don't worry, we don't have to. Just go to sleep now, or you definitely won't have the energy to do it."

Momiji put his head on Hatori's chest, falling asleep straight away. Hatori kissed the top of Momiji's head, then also drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Momiji: **WAAAAAHHHHHHH...Ri-chan, how could you do that to me!

**Hatori:** hugs Momiji You evil BITCH!!! How could you do that to poor little Momiji

**Ri-chan (me): **ImsorryImsorryImsorry. But Hatori you can't complain. After all, you got to have sex with the cute rabbit smirk...And Momiji, you now have a boyfriend.

**Momiji: **Yay throws arms in the air...I have a boyfriend

**Hatori:** leads Momiji out of the bulid and back to his for a _check-up_ (Wink Wink)

**Ri-chan:** Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...Naughty Hatori. And here I thought that Shigure was the pervert.

So, yeah...R&R please


End file.
